villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ennard
Ennard is the final antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is an animatronic created from the parts and personalities of all the other animatronics in Circus Baby's Pizza World. Ennard's ultimate goal is to take the protagonist's identity, in order to escape the restaurant without being noticed. It later appears as Molten Freddy after separating from Circus Baby in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as one of the three main antagonists, alongside Circus Baby and Springtrap. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' Ennard was created on the 5th night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental from the remains of the other animatronics that were sent to the scooping room. It appears that the personalities of the animatronics take turns in assuming control of Ennard. Ballora apparently controls Ennard when Circus Baby is guiding the protagonist toward the scooping room. However, Baby herself seems to be the dominant personality of Ennard. It's also implied that William Afton's daughter Elizabeth is also apart of Baby/Ennard due to Baby having her eyes and mentioned hearing her in her head. Real Ending On the fifth night, as Michael follows Baby's instructions, Ennard appears to him through the scooping room window, waiting for the scooping process to be over. It then assimilates with Michael's body, seeing it's eyes through his. In the Custom Night mini games, it's revealed that while Ennard was inside of it, the protagonist's body was starting to decay and eventually forced Ennard out of it in pieces. Soon after, the protagonist comes back to life, with Ennard, still in pieces, watching from within the sewers. Fake Ending If the player decides to not follow Baby's instructions and has finished Baby's minigame, he will enter a secret room and Ennard will try and pursue the protagonist. Circus Baby speaks through Ennard as it tries to get inside the room, needing Michael to escape the facility. It is unable to understand why Michael doesn't want to help. It then starts speaking in the voice of Elizabeth (Implying that it thinks the protagonist is William Afton, and hinting that William's daughter became apart of Baby, and by extension, Ennard). After surviving the night, Ennard appears in Michael's home while he is watching television. What happened after that is unknown, though it is presumed that Ennard killed Michael from there. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) It's revealed that Ennard's remains eventually reformed into Molten Freddy after Baby's parts are removed from it. It was salvaged alongside the other animatronics and later burns in the fire in the good ending. One of the endings reveals that Molten Freddy/Ennard has remnant inside itself. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night'' Ennard returns as a customizable enemy in the game Ultimate Custom Night. It will crawl through the vent on the top of the office. The player must listen for a squeaking noise and then close the vent door. Once a thud noise is heard, Ennard is gone and it is safe to open the door again. Failure to stop him in time will result in a jumpscare followed by static noises and occasionally his signature squeaking noise playing in the background of the Game Over screen. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Ennard returns in FNaF VR: Help Wanted in the second vent repair level and it's Hard Mode equivalent. In this level, the player must traverse through different parts of the level repairing various things including gears, wiring, and a variety of different contraptions whilst defending themselves against Ennard. At the conclusion of the level, Ennard gets caught in a fire and is destroyed. In the Hard Mode of the level, the player must fix the same things throughout the level with the difference between the original being that the Hard Mode has a Blacklight coloration making certain things harder to see. At the end of the Hard Mode, in a scripted event, Ennard kills the player with the implication being that Ennard survived the fire at the conclusion of the Normal Mode vent repair level. Novel Series In Fazbear Frights: Into the Pit's short fourth epilogue story, which seemingly takes place at an unknown time after the events of Sister Location, some police reports talk about the Stichwraith. Dismissed as an urban legend, the Stichwraith is a figure wearing a black hooded cloak and a white mask with features drawn with a thick black marker. It has a a blackened eye, a toothy grin with something stuck between its teeth and seemingly with blood around its mouth. It had been sighted scavenging garbage dumbs, and was even caught on picture dragging a mannequin out of a dumbster. It also seemingly commited five murders with the victims bodies appearing withered and with their eyes that bled some sort of black substance down the sidds of their faces, seemingly the former bodies of Ennard. Gallery Ennard's full appearance.PNG UYdtSPi.gif|Ennard without its clown mask Ennard's full appearance.PNG|Ennard as it appears in the secret room IMG_6382.PNG|Ennard's successful defeat by getting throwing up by Purple Guy. MasklessEnnardJumpscare1.gif|Ennard's jumpscare (Without mask) EnnardJumpscare.gif|Ennard's jumpscare (With mask) ennardiconUCN.PNG|Ennard's icon in Ultimate Custom Night EggsBenedict-Ennard.gif|Ennard using the player's body Ennard FNAF.png|Ennard in the player's house, as seen in the fake ending. Trivia *Ennard's appearance resembles The Marionette and Mangle from FNAF 2. With that being said, Ennard's role is very similar to The Puppet, being the ringleader of the animatronics or rather in Ennard's case their combined form. *Like Mangle, Funtime Foxy, and Lolbit, its gender is unknown. Considering it's a fusion of all the funtime animatronics and Afton's daughter Elizabeth it is possible that considers itself evolved beyond genders. **However, it could be a female since it does have Baby's voice. **However, this might be untrue since it does have a masculine look. **In Pizza Simulator after Baby/Elizabeth separates from Ennard it later becomes Molten Freddy with Funtime Freddy's personality. **In Ultimate Custom Night, Ennard is referred to with male pronouns, implying that it is male. *It's implied and later confirmed that Afton's daughter is now apart of Ennard due to Baby constantly mentioning her and having devoured her and gaining her eyes. However, the sixth game reveals that Ennard ejects Baby/Elizabeth from itself and later becomes Molten Freddy. **For a time, the source codes of both Scott Cawthon's sites Scottgames.com and FNAFWorld contained words which when putted together, seems to be a heated conversation between Circus Baby and the Funtime Animatronics inside Ennard, set before Pizzeria Simulator: *While using Baby's Voice to manipulate the technician, Ennard is also voiced by Heather Masters.In the sixth game Baby and Ennard separate with the later becoming Molten Freddy' voiced by Kelian Goff. *A theory is that Ennard was once another animatronic in Circus Baby's Pizza World, as the former lead, but was scrapped and used for parts instead, and the mask was his original face. Hence "there's a little of me in every body", referencing back to how he was used for parts and thus the animatronics are acting up because there are pieces of him inside them allowing Ennard to control them hence "don't hold it against us", he wanted to escape by rebuilding his body via getting the animatronics scooped by the other technicians so he can gain access to his parts then, manipulate you into getting scooped so he can escape, this would possibly make him the true mastermind in the end, though this theory is debatable.Later in the sixth game it has become Molten Freddy due to baby being separated and having Funtime Freddy in control. *Ennard has 4 different jumpscares which is more than any animatronic in Sister Location has. In Pizza Simulator as Molten Freddy he has two new jumpscares. *Ennard does not appear in the game until the 5th night. *Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy’s voice actor Kellen Goff has stated that Ennard is his favorite FNAF animatronic, which is iconic as Molten Freddy is made up of Ennard’s remains. Links * Ennard at FNAF: Sister Location Wiki Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Wrathful Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Trickster Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mastermind Category:Possessed Objects Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Enforcer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Paranormal Category:Honorable Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Urban Legends